


Let's Break the Bed

by HuntingHardyGirl



Series: The Taylor Borelli Series [2]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Nancy Drew - Fandom, The Hardy Boys
Genre: And then I figured, Costume mention, Dead Girl Walking, F/M, First Time, I had the musical on repeat, I kept thinking of how neat it would be if Frank could play JD and Taylor could play Veronica, Inexperienced Sex, Losing virginities, Shameless Musical Name Dropping, Slow Burn, Smut, Virginity, Why not make this Frank's first time somehow?, heathers: the musical, i dunno guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: American Teens Against Crime, or A.T.A.C. for short, is a secret spy organization comprised of America’s greatest teen detectives, and the Hardy boys and Taylor Borelli are known as the Golden Trio, for all the cases they have under their belts. This time around, A.T.A.C. sends Frank and Taylor undercover as actors for a musical in an effort to stop someone from hurting the rest of the cast, except Frank is finding it difficult to get into character. Taylor decides to give him a helping hand.





	Let's Break the Bed

It was a _damn_ good thing Joe was back home at Bayport with a broken leg, making him unable to take this mission, because Frank was sure that if his brother knew what the mission entailed, he would be hounding Frank and Taylor with the most inappropriate jokes he could think of. And sometimes, that made it harder to ignore the younger Hardy.

Because Frank was someone who knew himself quite firmly. He liked school. He liked his motorcycles and his friends and family. He liked solving mysteries and reading thriller novels in his spare time. He liked listening to music, and sometimes he liked singing along to his favorite songs. And he most definitely, did not, and would _never, ever,_ get on a stage and perform in front of anyone. The very thought of it made him want to pass out or throw up at the same time.

So when he and Taylor were sent to California on ATAC’s orders for a new mission, he almost booked it when he found out why, A college musical group was putting on _Heathers: The Musical_ , but some of their leads were being harassed and threatened for almost no reason, and the guy playing JD had been hit by a fucking car. He was alive, thank God, but needed to stay in the hospital to recover from his concussion and thus would not be able to perform. The girl originally playing Veronica Sawyer had thrown a fit, declaring she wouldn’t go on that stage until the one responsible for the attacks had been caught, and the understudies were nervous about being the next targets.

So, ATAC’s solution was to put Taylor and Frank in as the new Veronica and JD and Frank was fervently hoping they finished this case before they actually had to perform, as opening night was only a week away. Not only because of the singing and performing to begin with, but one of the songs, _Dead Girl Walking_ , while rock-like in genre, had a pretty steamy “sex scene” right in the middle of it, and Frank would rather die than do something like that in front of a crowd. Even if he and Taylor weren’t going to have real sex.

So, yeah, he could at least count his blessings that Joe wasn’t going to be anywhere near them to learn about this.

“Hey, focus.” Frank was shaken from his thoughts when Taylor flicked his forehead, looking up at her with a blush. “I know this isn’t your cup of tea, dude, but if we’re gonna go through dress rehearsal tomorrow then we at least gotta sell this.”

“S-sorry,” he stammered. “I just…”

She raised an eyebrow. “You just what?”

“Well, uh… W-we’re gonna run through _Dead Girl Walking_ tomorrow…”

“I’m aware of that.”

“…I’m nervous.”

Taylor eyed him for a minute. She wasn’t normally one to wear a skirt or a dress unless it was for a case or a special event, but right now she was wearing a black miniskirt with the white blouse to add onto it, and half of her dark hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, the rest falling around her shoulders. And somehow, even though they had been friends for years, the fact that she was extra attractive right now didn’t make his nervous state any better.

“What?” he asked.

“What are you nervous about?” she asked back. 

“…The _Dead Girl Walking_ part…”

“You mean the sex scene?”

“Yes, okay?!” He threw up his hands in frustration before sitting down on his hotel bed, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “You know me better than most people. Do you really think I could do _Dead Girl Walking_ the way I’m supposed to without freezing up or passing out? There’s no way!”

“It’s not like we’d actually have sex,” Taylor said, looking at him like he lost his mind. “Frank, with how we do undercover work, playing a part on the stage isn’t any different.”

“This _feels_ different,” Frank replied. “There will be several hundred people watching this and judging us.”

She looked like she was trying to hold back a massive eye roll, but she persisted. “Alright then. Why don’t we rehearse, just the two of us? There’s no one else here to judge us.”

“…Are you serious?”

“Frank, holy shit, you’re worrying over barely anything! It’s a musical. It’s not even real sex.” She eyed him for a minute before climbing up onto the bed, straddling herself across his lap.

“Whoa,” he said, leaning back and almost hitting his head on the headboard. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you focus that mess in your head into something constructive.” She reached up then, thumbs rubbing into his forehead and fingers sliding into his dark hair. “Let’s pretend like JD isn’t a character you play on the stage. Let’s think of JD as a new undercover persona you have to take on.”

“Okay…” Frank said uncertainly.

“Okay. Now, according to JD’s file, what does it tell you about who he is as a person?” Taylor’s dark eyes bored into his.

“Um…” It took a few seconds for Frank to focus on the information. “Jason Dean is seventeen years old, raised by a single absent father after his mother’s suicide, which left a lasting negative psychological effect on him. He’s been in several schools, sometimes in one year, until he moved to Ohio and met Veronica Sawyer at Westerburg High.”

“And everyone knows that he has eyes for Veronica,” Taylor said, smirking a little. “Put yourself in JD’s shoes. He’s too cool for school, too cool for anyone. But here’s this smart, sarcastic and rather gorgeous girl who he connects to almost instantly. And she just happens to show up in his room, late at night, and eager for a good time. How do you think he’d react?”

“…Well obviously he does what she wants,” Frank said dryly. “Two horny teenagers, what else do you expect to happen?”

“Maybe a lot of heavy petting,” she quipped back, smirking. “Seriously, the song is nothing but horniness.” Then she seemed to think about it for a minute. “Hmm… Maybe you need some help with capturing the moment…”

His eyebrows raised. “What?”

“Well, you’re kind of stuck in your own mind. If you wanna really be in the moment and capture the character, then you gotta…have some fun.” She winked. “So to speak.”

There was a beat before Frank spoke again. “Am I… Am I being propositioned?” he asked, trying to go for a joke but hearing his voice crack anyway because of course it did.

“Sure, if you wanna think about it like that,” Taylor replied nonchalantly. “We gotta get you in the mood. And what’s a better mood than sex?”

Well there could be a whole lot of things that could go wrong. Seeing as he never had sex before. That was… kind of a major thing for him right now. 

Sensing his hesitation, Taylor tilted her head. “What’s wrong? Are you not into it? We don’t have to.”

“It’s just…” He hesitated before going into a different route. “You’re my friend, Tay. Like, my best friend, besides Joe. If we did this then there’s no pretending afterwards that it didn’t happen. Sex complicates things.”

“Only if you let it complicate things.” She smirked a little. “Besides, I gotta show you where to touch and how to see me in a bra without popping a boner on stage. Might as well be now.”

“Oh my god…” A small huff escaped him as he rubbed his eyes. “You’re crazy.”

“Only a little bit.” She grinned. “And maybe the idea of really playing out that scene in the song is getting me a bit riled up.” As if to prove it, she suddenly moved her hips over his, sending a sudden wave of heat rushing through him. His eyes widened, one of his hands jerking down to land on her leg, and in response she grabbed his hand, pulling it up higher. “JD gets to touch Veronica right here. And lucky you, you get to do the same thing.”

“Shit,” he mumbled, feeling how red his face had gotten, struggling not to let anything get him any deeper into this hole.

But it wasn’t enough, because he could feel the blood rushing down below and Taylor’s eyes sparkled a little with some mirth. “I dunno, seems like you’re getting into it,” she teased. “Do you want to?”

He looked back at her. “Do you?”

She shrugged. “I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t thought about it. You’re a good lookin’ dude. Pretty face, pretty eyes, great body.”

“You flatter me,” he said dryly.

“I’m only stating the facts,” she replied, slowly moving her hips again. “No matter where we go, there’s always about five girls who wanna get in your pants. And some of them are super pretty. I’m kind of surprised that you never took them up on it.”

He took in a nervous breath, his own hips bucking up in response. Fuck, he was hard, fast enough to almost make him dizzy, but he didn’t dare push her off. It actually felt…good.

“So.” Her voice broke through the fog and he looked up at her. “You wanna do this? Totally on you dude.”

There were so many reasons to say no. Their friendship could be compromised. He might make a complete fool of himself. It could end up not being what she seemed to be expecting it to be.

But on the other hand… Who would turn down the opportunity to have sex with a beautiful girl?

“I…um…” Frank’s voice cracked again and he blushed, clearing his throat. “I might not… be any good… Just so you know ahead of time…”

A slow smile took over her lips, before her hands cradled his face. “Don’t worry,” she said. “All you gotta do is sit there and enjoy it.”

After that, it almost became a blur, because Taylor kissed him and he was briefly overwhelmed with how her haired smelled, like mints, and how soft her mouth was against his, and with a little gentle coaxing, he started touching her back, following some of her examples as her hands drifted over him. She gave his shirt a little tug, and when he pulled back she helped him take his shirt off, fingers tracing over a few old scars that crossed over his shoulders.

Frank normally wasn’t one who was self conscious about his appearance, but being shirtless in such an intimate way just made him remember his scars, feeling his skin flush with shame. 

Catching the look in his eyes, Taylor touched the one on chest, closer to where his heart was, from being shot by a criminal during an espionage case. “ _And you know, you know, you know_ ,” she started singing, her voice full of emotion, in a slower more soulful tone than what was originally in the song, “ _it’s ‘cause you’re beautiful…_ ”

His eyes looked up at her, briefly struck dumb.

“ _You say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree_ ,” she went on, touching his face again. “ _So the world’s unfair? Keep it locked out there… In here, it’s beautiful. Let’s make this beautiful..._ ”

It took him a feel moments to speak, swallowing before he replied, quoting the rest of the verse. “ _That works for me_.”

She kissed him again, and this time Frank forced himself to stop overthinking things. To stop letting himself worry or work himself into an anxious state. This was happening, and he was gonna let it happen. He was gonna pretend like he was a normal teenager for once.

Thankfully, Taylor took the reigns, guiding him into this slowly. The kissing slowly built to become more heated, hands touching curiously, shyly. Soon her shirt was slipped off, and she smirked when she saw how red his face became as a result.

The rest of the night became a bit of a blur. She fished out a condom from her purse – “I’m on birth control, don’t worry,” she said. “Figured you can’t be too safe though.” – and once his pants were off she got to work. Having someone else touching him was like something foreign and new, and it felt pretty fucking great, her hands slick with lube as she slid the condom onto him, stroking expertly.

“Fuck,” he breathed out, gripping the bed sheets.

Taylor grinned. “We’ll get there.”

Frank couldn’t resist kissing her again, and she swung her leg up and over to straddle his hips again, moving a bit closer and taking his cock in hand. Then she lowered herself onto him, and the enveloping heat was almost blissful, tight around him and making him jerk, moaning quietly.

“Feels good for me too,” Taylor remarked, eyes bright. “Gotta admit, you’re more hung than I expected. Fits just right.” As if to prove it, she jerked her hips and his hands grabbed her waist on instinct, the pleasure rushing through him like nothing else he had ever felt before.

He could remember books and articles and even some documentaries, about how pre-Christianity, there were religions and cultures that said that sex was a way to the gods. It was a way of worship, towards the woman, towards the union itself, as a pure perfect thing between two souls. The pleasure was the reward, the orgasm was the height of transcendence. And now he could understand why, because this pleasure felt as heavenly as possible.

There wasn’t much talk anymore, not with them like this, mouths touching and grazing bare skin, hands touching and gripping as their bodies moved together, breathing heavy and ragged. Taylor had most of the control, but Frank couldn’t hold himself back from beginning to move with her, pushing himself further inside her, chasing the wonderful heat around his cock, feeling how her muscles squeezed around him. The heat that seemed to be building, and it just felt so good.

When their climax hit, Taylor was the one who came first, muscles spasming as she groaned, and it helped Frank over the edge. A low cry escaped him, hips jerking as he burst, feeling the wetness as the condom kept it in check. It left him trembling and breathless, almost floating in the bliss of it all.

Taylor gave a soft chuckle, causing him to open his eyes to see her smiling at him. “Now you’re looking relaxed,” she remarked, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. “You good?”

“Y-yeah,” he said breathlessly. “That was… Wow. Fuck.”

“Mmm, figured you’d enjoy it.” She lifted herself, slowly letting his softening cock to fall out of her and as she made herself comfortable beside him, he tugged the condom off, tossing it in the trash and using some tissues to clean himself off.

There was a few moments of silence as he caught his breath, glancing sideways at her. “This isn’t gonna…make things awkward, is it?” he asked. 

“Not if you don’t make it awkward,” Taylor replied, looking back at him. “Personally, I enjoyed it. It was fun.” She winked then. “And I’m more than willing to be your practice partner. See what you might be into down the road.”

“Oh.” He cleared his throat again, feeling the blood rushing back to his face. “Um… Yeah. If you…really want to.”

“We’ll discuss it.” She smiled. “For now, let’s get some lunch. Fun like that, it burns some calories. Don’t want you passing out on me next time.”


End file.
